The Feederism of Haruhi Suzumiya
by chubbybishounen4ever
Summary: A Weight Gain Story. If you don't like it, don't read. Kyon/Haruhi. Very little implied one-sided Itsuki/Haruhi.


This is going to be one of the few times I've written from a guy's point of view, so please bear with me. I'll do my best to capture Kyon's…Kyon-esque-ness, and hopefully I'll get better as the story progresses.

As a quick reminder, if you do not like weight gain, or more specifically male weight gain, of any kind, do not read. Flames about it will be deleted.

* * *

I don't really understand how this happened. Or why this is even _still _happening. Hell, the whole theory of it doesn't even make any sense! Yet here I am, scarfing down a bag of chips with no other than Haruhi sitting next to me, staring intently.

I really should've thought more right away. Right from that second, I should've done something to get Haruhi back on her _normal _path of abnormality. Let me just go back to the day before in order to explain what's going on….

* * *

I was sitting down as usual as Okabe-sensei was talking on and on through the lesson. Concentration wasn't exactly there for me, not that it's usually a new thing due to a certain girl behind me. No other than Suzumiya Haruhi.

Normally she'd be poking me in the back of the head with whatever object she had out at the time whispering special plans for the SOS Brigade or new ideas she had. Today, however, Haruhi was doing no such thing. While normally a happy circumstance, I can't help but be wonder why she was acting so strange today, not that I was worried or anything. All she was doing was looking out the window over the courtyard and every so often, I'd feel her eyes staring at the back of my head—whether it was a crude glare or a look of confusion, I wasn't really sure. I'm sure that Haruhi will be back to her ecstatic self later though, especially by the time "Brigade Activities" began. Despite that, I couldn't help but see if I could get her mood to pick up at all and immediately decided to try and get her attention, which I really should've realized was a stupid move from the start.

"Hey, Haruhi." I whispered.

"What?" She responded, nonchalantly.

"Any ideas for later?"

And with that, her face turned towards me with a glare that said "Leave me alone, idiot." And that was the end of our conversation for the time-being forcing me to try and bother listening to whatever junk was coming out of Okabe-sensei's mouth. It's times like these where I almost missed Haruhi's annoying stabbing.

After a few more hours of boredom, the bell finally rang to signal lunch. As per usual, most students went and left the classroom to eat outside or with some friends while Taniguchi and Kunikida moved over to eat lunch with me. Turning around though, I noticed Haruhi was still sitting there and taking out her lunch. Noticing me staring at her, she let out a sharp "What?" which I calmly replied with "Nothing."

"No alien hunting today?"

"I'm not in the mood."

See, right there I should've realized something was wrong, but no, I just shrugged it off. I mean, girls can be moody, right? I really need to get it into my head that with as moody as Haruhi can be, this was just strange.

"Pfft, forget her. We can just pretend she isn't there. I'm used to doing so." Taniguchi chimed in as he began to set up his lunch. Kunikida just gave a nervous smile as he followed the suite and with that, our usual guy banter started as we ate our lunch.

Things were going normal for a while, forgetting that Haruhi had stayed behind, but that was when things quickly became strange again. I could feel her eyes on me and I swore, when I glanced at her, she seemed nervous. A look that is almost foreign to Suzumiya Haruhi. I quickly shook my head, knowing I must've just been imagining it and continued to finish my lunch, for some reason, feeling much hungrier than I had been before. My meal had been gone in seconds and I found myself turning to Haruhi, noticing her half-eaten meal and asked "Are you going to finish that?"

To my surprise, she didn't scowl or punch me. Instead she said "No. You can have it if you'd like." And turned back towards the window. While I would've usually questioned her actions, I found myself quickly snapping up her food and finishing it off.

"Hey! I can't believe you ate it all! I'm still hungry too you know!" Taniguchi quickly exclaimed, standing up.

Even though Kunikida stayed calm, I could tell he was feeling the exact same way. And sadly, despite eating Haruhi's meal as well, I was still starving. It was like I hadn't eaten anything at all. I wanted to go and find something, but students began coming back into the classroom signaling lunch was almost over. And with that, I was stuck waiting the next few hours until school ended.

* * *

I don't think I've ever looked forward to going to the Brigade Classroom as much as I did now, at least not for personal reasons. I mean, there were times I wanted to in order to see Asahina-san or talk to Nagato, but this time, I just wanted to go and get some food from that mini fridge Haruhi somehow conned someone into giving her. For once, I think I will thank her for that…just only in my head.

Quickly opening the door, too hungry to even think of knocking, I found everyone, minus Haruhi who decided to do some late scouting now, already there…and eating. Koizumi was snacking on some pocky, Nagato on some chips, and Asahina-san on chocolate. However, I found myself ignoring them for the time being and going right to the fridge, stuffing whatever I could into my mouth. Whoever stocked this fridge so well I eternally thank.

Finally, I felt satisfied. I don't know how long I just stood there eating anything I could grab, but my stomach was in pain and despite still feeling somewhat hungry, I figured I could resist for now. It seems the other three felt the same. It was then I really noticed how different they looked… Asahina had a small rounded potbelly, showing quite well in her maid costume. It almost looked like she was a few months pregnant with the way it was formed. Koizumi's shirt was struggling to hold his stomach in as his rounded gut stuck out falling slightly onto his lap. Nagato was in a similar position to Asahina except her face had gotten rounder and her breasts slightly larger. I never expected that girl to ever gain weight, but It seems her metabolism finally gave out. Turning to Koizumi, I was about to ask what was going on, as something had to be, when Haruhi burst through the door, holding some new snacks she had stolen from the Cooking club that she felt would be nice to have for the club room. However, looking at her, she didn't seem to be affected by this at all. It was the same, well-figured, Suzumiya Haruhi. I expected her to make some comment or even ask what the hell happened to us or make some critical move about how the Brigade shouldn't look like a bunch of couch potatoes.

But she said nothing. And to my surprise, after placing things on the counter, she took a large triple-decker cake and placed it in front of me along with a fork. I wanted to ask her why, I wanted to say something, but all I could do was pick up the fork and start eating. It was like I couldn't control myself…and to be honest, I wasn't sure if I wanted to. That same nervous look was in her eyes, the one I swore I saw earlier, a red streak of embarrassment across her face and I wanted nothing more than to ask why, but she quickly took a seat, facing against me and started talking to Asahina-san and Nagato about something, leaving Koizumi and I by ourselves.

"I'll explain later, alright?" Koizumi whispered to me.

I gave a quick nod and went back to eating the large cake. I don't think food had ever tasted as wonderful as it did right now.

* * *

Finally the day was over, and maybe now I could get some understanding about exactly what the hell was going on. Haruhi was up ahead talking to Asahina-san and Nagato while Koizumi and I trailed behind. It wasn't long before we finally got to those crossroads and headed off, knowing Koizumi he'd be joining me any second now…

…And there he is, flashing his stupid smile some more…and jiggling? I don't remember him looking nearly that big before… I shook my head. Why the heck was I thinking of how he may look now for all I care?

"Let's head to the café, alright?" Koizumi stated, already walking in that direction.

"Any particular reason why?"

"Are you not hungry?"

Before I could even answer, my stomach let out a growl and that stupid smile flashed once more as I followed him. This had better be good.

It didn't take them too long to arrive and get their usual booth. As the waitress scurried over, Koizumi rejected the menus and just calmly stated "Two of everything, please." The waitress seeed shocked, but quickly scurried off to put the order in.

Normally, my eyes would've widened as well and I would've asked what the hell was wrong with him, however, I felt myself actually wondering of one of everything on the menu was enough. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with _me_?

"Nothing, actually."

I glared at him from across the table, just for it to be returned with a smile as he continued. "I'm sure you realized that Suzumiya-san caused this somehow, correct?"

"Yeah. I don't see how or why though."

At that moment, some of our food started to come and I realized Kimidori-san was the one serving us. I also noticed she looked a lot…rounder than I remembered. Trying to shrug it off, I quickly began eating some of the food in front of me as Koizumi just smiled and picked some stuff up himself. Sadly, the conversation seemed to get even weirder now as everything was said inbetween bites.

"I see you noticed Kimidori-san."

"Figures you already knew."

"And did you notice she looks different as well?"

"I guess. It's not like you look the same."

"Have you even taken a good look at yourself?"

I paused for a second and realized I hadn't. I hadn't looked at myself at all since this started happening. Cautiously looking down, I realized just how much larger my stomach had become. Spawled out on my lap, my untucked shirt about to give out, it was there, just waiting for more and more food. I brought my hands to my face and could tell it was definitely a bit rounder than it had been and I fretted to think of if my arms and legs had grown a bit wider in the process as well, though, at this point, I guess it would no longer be a surprise. Koizumi just continued smiling as I greeted him with another glare.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm not sure if we can cancel out this action of Suzumiya-san."

"So, this is permanently?"

"There's a high chance, anyway."

I took another glance at Kimidori-san who was taking another person's order, while trying to keep her apron from snapping. "So, everyone in our school is most likely having the same issue, minus Haruhi?"

"Most likely. There may be a few outsiders as well, but not many. And before you start worrying, I'm sure your family isn't included in one of those few outsiders."

I gave a sigh of relief and started to wonder exactly what "few outsiders" Koizumi could've been referring to, when I realized the only people left were…

"Yes, your old friend and her little group may or may not be infected. But, I'd recommend not checking that out, wouldn't want to cause anything bad to happen."

"And what do you call this?"

"Fine, worse to happen."

"So, we're just going to be starving for the rest of our lives?"

"No. Not likely. I think eventually our appetites will turn normal…for our size, anyway. I just think the weight may be permanent."

I had no clue if this was a good or bad thing. Looking at the table though, I realized we finished everything and I didn't nearly have enough to pay for this. "Don't worry, I've got it." Koizumi said quickly as he took out some money.

We left soon after and decided to continue our conversation towards my house. "You really shouldn't mind too much. Suzumiya-san seems a bit happier now."

"And why should that matter to me?"

"Denial, hmm?"

If I wasn't feeling tired from walking and still hungry, I possibly would've decked him right there, but he should feel honored I did not.

Koizumi just continued to smile though as he continued. "Tell me, did Suzumiya-san do anything weird today?"

"Well, besides staring out the window and not damaging the back of my head with something…" I paused, trying to think of anything else and quickly came to a conclusion. "During lunch!"

Koizumi arched his eyebrow as he waited for me to continue. "Haruhi usually goes and checks out the school during lunch period, but today she just stayed in her seat and didn't even bother finishing her lunch. I started feeling hungry sometime around then."

"Did Suzumiya-san watch you at any point?"

"I guess. Why?"

"Well, I'm sure you are well-aware that Suzumiya-san fancies you."

I groaned and gave him a look. "And what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe she's noticed some other things she likes about you too."

Before I could ask more, we had arrived at my house, and a certain black taxi cab showed up to bring Koizumi to his own house. "So, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Don't let your appetite bother you too much, and you know, you should consider yourself lucky because so important to Suzumiya-san!"

And with that closing statement, he was gone. I headed into the house and up to my room to possibly try and start my homework, only to be greeted by my sister.

"Wooow…" She started, poking at me. "You're all squishy!"

I just narrowed my eyes and closed the door in her face, though, had to quickly open it to let Shamisen out. I decided to try and start my homework, but it wasn't long before I found myself heading downstairs and raiding the fridge.

* * *

Heading to school the next day, I was increasingly glad I managed to get a bigger buttoned down shirt to keep my stomach under it. Everywhere I looked, each student had at the very least doubled in size, some even more so.

I found myself munching on some snacks I grabbed from the fridge for the ride here… I had Koizumi come by with that black cab of his to pick me up. I just wanted in the mood to make the walk…especially as I still had this giant hill which seemed so much bigger than I remembered.

When I finally arrived at class it seemed I wasn't the only one who decided to bring a bunch of snacks to school. Everyone around me was eating and at that moment, Suzumiya Haruhi entered the classroom. Everyone looked, possibly wondering if her appetite had grown as well, but no such thing had occurred. No food in her hands. Just normal Suzumiya Haruhi…well, except… I had noticed her hair—she had put it up into a ponytail again. A style I hadn't seen on her since…well, December 18th, but on this Haruhi—not for almost a year now.

Haruhi just took a seat, ignoring all of us, and I just turned to face the front of the class, even though I wanted to look at her some more. It was then Okabe-sensei entered the classroom and it seems that Koizumi's theory of everyone in the school was correct as Okabe-sensei had definitely put on some weight as well and his hands contained several large bags of chips.

And with that, one of the strangest days of school began as there's nothing stranger than hearing everyone talk as they chew down food constantly. And with all the chewing, you couldn't really understand or hear anything to begin with.

Nobody left for Lunch. Nobody moved until the day was over and it seemed most people even went home before their clubs started as they just wanted to go back home and get some food.

Haruhi and I were just heading to the classroom as usual. I was still surprised Haruhi had yet to make any comment whatsoever. I was about to knock on the door when Haruhi spoke.

"It's just us today." Before I could even ask, she continued. "Koizumi-kun and Mikuru-chan are busy studying for some exams. Yuki had some other things to take care of it seems."

"Oh." Was all I could let out. Entering, I noticed a couch against the wall.

"Got it from a furniture store when asked if they could also help sponsor our next movie. If it's going to be bigger, we need more sponsors."

Normally, I'd have said it was stupid, but I was really grateful for this couch right now because I don't think I could sit in those little chairs anymore. Stopping by the fridge, I began getting some food out when Haruhi finally seemed to say something I was expecting for some time now.

"Still hungry?"

"Does it matter if I am?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Sit down. I'll get it. No reason to strain yourself."

Of course, I found this odd. I mean, Suzumiya Haruhi actually telling me not to do something myself and offering to help me out? The only time she's really done something like that is when it came to helping me with my homework and studying, after all, she'd hate for me to end up needing to go to some Cram School. However, sometimes I couldn't help but think recently there were more reasons for that besides "interfering with brigade activities".

My thoughts were interrupted though as a bag of chips were shoved into my hands and Haruhi took a seat next to me, more food in her hands if I wanted more. And now we're back to where I had started. Eating these chips with Suzumiya Haruhi by my side. And she sat there, watching me.

Finishing them off, I reached toward her to grab something else, when she stopped my hand. I gave her a confused look before she opened a box of cookies and began to feed it to me. On one hand, I had no idea what she was doing, but on the other hand, now I was able to eat without any work on my part, so I just enjoyed it.

Cookies, mouthfuls of cakes, pastries, fruits, chocolate, and many other things, once after the other. And I finally felt my appetite stopping. No longer that feeling that I felt I couldn't stop stuffing my face…but now, I didn't _want _to stop. Not only was I enjoying it, no, but I was enjoying being here with Haruhi and her feeding me the food with her sexy little ponytail up on her head. If only her hair was still grown out. And as she finally paused to go get some more food from the fridge for me, I found myself grabbing her wrist. She looked at me somewhat confused, that nervous expression returning to her face and suddenly turning to annoyance. Just when she was about to yell at me, I gave her a hard tug, pulling her towards me and kissing her.

As much as I wanted food, I wanted her more right now. And to my surprise, as we separated, she didn't punch me. No. She kissed me again.

And when we were finally done, she went and got me more food and I didn't complain. Inbetween each meal was another kiss from her. Her hands touching my stomach and enlarged arms. Her hands gently caressing my rounded face. And I didn't care.

I was enjoying myself. I was enjoying Haruhi. I was enjoying this situation as a whole.

And I realized…I don't want this to end. I don't care if I fill up the room with myself, as long as I get to enjoy both food and Haruhi, I think I can be perfectly happy just like this.

* * *

And that's it. Shall try and write a new story soon~ Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
